Listen, But Don't Believe
by whatabeautifulmess
Summary: First in the Repetition of History Series. Scorpius listens to Lily on the radio, and he remembers how she slipped away. LilyScorpiusDominique.


_Written for the NGFs Pairing Requests thread._

_ I asked for a love triangle from any era, and I was given the triangle LilyScorpiusDominique, and the prompts** imprisoned, pumpkin juice, radio, rightful place and lies **by BethTonksBrown_

_First in the Repetition of History series._

_Dedicated to BethTonksBrown (Beth), for giving me the prompts that inspired seven stories, not just one._

* * *

><p><em>Familiar: <em>

Scorpius set his glass of pumpkin juice down on the table and leaned back in his chair; then he leaned forward again, listening intently to the familiar voice issuing from the radio in front of him.

...

_Watcher: _

Lily. If he hadn't been there, hadn't watched her slip away from him, he wouldn't have believed that she could be the one spouting all these poisonous lies over the airways.

...

_Listen:_

He picked up his glass again, gripping it tight as he listened. The ice in his glass tinkled and he found his hand was shaking. He only caught random, disjointed words from the speech Lily was making: _Wizards...Muggles...subservient...rightful place. _He felt bile rise up inside him and had to restrain himself from throwing something.

...

_Beginnings: _

He couldn't really remember how it all started...at Hogwarts, he supposed, when she was Sorted. She was put in Slytherin, the only one in her whole family, and she fell in with the very worst people her house had to offer almost immediately.

...

_Doubts: _

He hadn't had much to do with Lily until he was in seventh year and she was in fifth. He'd thought she was pretty for ages, so he didn't hesitate whe she asked him out; and he managed to push his doubts about her ideas and her friends to the back of his mind.

...

_Determined:_

He wasn't able to ignore it for very long, though. That year was the turning point for Lily: she seemed to become more and more stereotypically _Slytherin. _She became the leader of her little group and began to organise her ideas, gathering more and more followers - only some through force. Scorpius wasn't happy, but still he ignored his misgivings and didn't say anything; he didn't imagine that it would last, that she would really follow it through.

He didn't really know Lily.

...

_Terrifying: _

He was ashamed that he didn't do anything to stop her; by the time he realised that she was deathly serious, it was too late. She had attracted a terrifying number of supporters, along with a large number of Death Eaters who were no longer imprisoned in Azkaban. With Lord Voldemort dead, they saw her as a rallying point for them, a new leader who shared their vision.

...

_Exit: _

It was then that Scorpius gave it up. Things had gone too far, and so he packed up his things in the middle of the night and left. Dominique had taken him in, and he hadn't spoken to Lily in a year.

...

_Jealousy:_

He had deliberately avoided contact with her after he left. He had been convinced that she would want revenge of some sort (it was in her nature to be jealous), but she had only thrown herself behind "The Cause" even more fiercely. She gained power and support and started to spread her message to the masses.

...

_Shudder:_

He gave a shudder as Lily drew her speech to a close. It was strange to think that it really was her, saying those things. She was Lily Potter, after all. She was the daughter of _Harry Potter_. She shouldn't be saying things like that.

...

_Reassurance:_

Dominique came into the room just as Scorpius turned the radio off, and saw him sitting on the edge of his seat, staring hard at the opposite wall. She slipped onto the sofa next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I heard her, on the radio. You shouldn't have listened to it," she said, stroking his hair.

"Hmmm." Scorpius frowned, a deep crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"Don't worry. They won't listen to her. It'll be all right. It'll be all right."

* * *

><p><em>I disclaim everything. I don't own it, any of it. <em>


End file.
